


Love Story

by sonicrainicorn



Series: Berry Done AU [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Logic | Logan Sanders needs a hug, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Past Relationship Abuse, Romantic Fluff, but this one is pure fluff, im only a little sorry for future angst this will set up, its super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicrainicorn/pseuds/sonicrainicorn
Summary: Logan and Patton didn’t seem to have much in common at first glance. Patton was a bubbly, gentle human and Logan was -- well -- the opposite. But that just made their story all the more special; this was going to be a new chapter in their life.





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorites. It made me so giddy to write it

To say Logan was nervous was an understatement.

There were so many things going through his head as he texted Patton that he would be there soon. He had been planning this and rehearsing the words for weeks, yet it still didn’t make things easier.

 **Thomas** :  _You got this! :)_

Logan felt his stomach churn at the text. He told Thomas about wanting to propose to Patton months ago. His brother would have exploded in happiness if that were physically possible. He was on board with the whole thing and even helped to plan it with Logan.

The execution was going to be the hardest part. Speaking from the heart and expressing emotions, in general, was not Logan’s forte. To put this in a simple way, no one would expect him to propose at all. He just wasn’t that person.

He took a deep breath before knocking on Patton’s front door.

Patton opened it within seconds, a bright smile on his face. “Hiya, bumblebee,” he chirped.

Logan forgot how to breathe. Patton being his normal, cute self always caused something to short-circuit in Logan’s brain. “Uh,” he cleared his throat. “I assume you’re ready to go then?”

“Of course.”

The two made their way to Logan’s car.

Logan was still nineteen when they first started dating. In a rare burst of bravery, he had asked out Patton when they were both between classes.

Patton, who was two years older and the bolder of the two, had been stunned into silence. It seemed as if he wasn’t expecting a question like that.

Of course, the answer was obvious.

Nothing had changed much after they became “official”. Logan had been on edge about the whole thing but Patton was there to sort things out. They didn’t have to do anything that Logan didn’t want to and he could even set the pace. Patton acted as if they were still friends (if only to soothe Logan’s nerves).

Logan remembers Thomas being that protective older brother he tended to be. “Remember the last one,” he had said. “Please be safe.”

And, to be quite honest, those words did more harm than good. Thomas meant well -- he was scared for Logan -- but the warnings didn’t help Logan feel comfortable. Logan had been scared, too.

He remembered the last one because the last one wouldn’t let him forget.

Even after Thomas had gotten to know Patton a little better the warnings still stayed. Logan couldn’t even find a reason to blame him. They both thought the last one had been sweet, too.

Thomas’s warnings and Logan’s own instincts kept the relationship from sprouting as it should have. That’s not to say that it didn’t, but it took a lot of work. Patton had to unknowingly fight against both brothers. He had to give them a reason he should be trusted.

In the end, it worked out. They were both able to relax once they saw that Patton was genuine.

He wasn't like the last one at all.

“Logan?”

Logan blinked out of his thoughts. They had come a long way since then. “Sorry, I… what were you saying?”

Patton raised a brow. “You okay? You've been acting kinda spacey today.”

Logan flushed despite himself. “Perfectly fine.” He crossed his arms. “Now what is it you wanted to tell me?”

Patton's eyes lit up and he tugged Logan's arm out of the cross. “Look at this little sea otter.” He dragged Logan around to the front of the enclosure. “He's so tiny.”

It was Thomas that encouraged Logan to go with the aquarium. Logan had thought that might have been a little odd, but Thomas was convinced it would work the best. There were no downsides to being at the aquarium -- especially at a later hour. It made the most sense. Besides, who didn’t love the aquarium?

“Yes,” Logan agreed. “He must be a baby.”

“Babies are always so cute.” Patton squeezed Logan’s hand. “All species seem to have such cute babies. Haven’t you noticed?”

“I don’t believe that’s something I’ve paid attention to.”

Patton glanced at Logan and smirked. “Well come on. There’s more to see.” He led the way to the rest of the aquarium.

There was one night in December, before they were dating, that always stuck in Logan’s mind the most. There was no particular reason for it other than it embarrassed Patton and, maybe, served as a reference point for when Logan started falling in love.

Patton had already finished his schooling at this time and Logan was still working to transfer into a four-year. He remembers struggling the most during that year more than the others. He had to work part-time in order to help out Thomas, but he needed to be a full-time student in order to receive financial aid. There was so much stress building up that he thought he was going to burst. It didn’t help that finals were coming up soon.

Logan didn’t have a car. Neither of the brothers could afford it at the time, so he had to wait for Thomas to pick him up when he got off of work. He hated it -- especially on days when he had to work late -- but he couldn’t blame anyone. Their financial situation wasn’t anyone’s fault.

So Logan was more than surprised when he saw Patton’s car pull up.

Patton rolled down his window and grinned at the stunned Logan. “Would you like to get out of the rain, buddy?”

Logan couldn’t hold back his smile as he complied. “I thought Thomas was going to get me.” He took off his hood and pulled on his seatbelt.

“I said that I could.” Patton shrugged. “What are friends for, right?”

Logan smiled again. “Well, thank you.”

“No problem.”

The two didn’t say anything else for the first few minutes of the ride. Logan was okay with that; he had a long day. He had a six AM class and then a ten-minute break before his next one. After that, he had to meet up with some classmates for a group project. That part alone took up a few good hours -- it was hard getting all of them to meet at once so they did as much as they could in the time that they had. They finished at around one, but Logan didn’t get to leave campus until two since Thomas was at work. Once he was home all he did was study and homework until he had to leave for work.

In hindsight, that six AM class wasn’t the best idea to take.

Logan found himself drifting off. Every part of him was tired. He hadn’t gotten a chance to relax in the past few days and it might have been starting to add up. He knew rest was important, but there were too many other things to worry about.

“Hey.”

Logan jerked his head up.

Patton glanced at him. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t realize you were falling asleep.”

“It’s fine.” He lifted his glasses to rub one of his eyes. “Was there something you wanted to say?”

“Um.” Patton glanced at him again before continuing, “It’s just that I’ve noticed you and Thomas seem to be a bit, uh… overworked?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well when I was at your apartment Thomas was practically asleep at the table -- that’s why I offered to give you a ride --”

“Smart,” Logan muttered.

“-- and you’re either at school or at work. I think the only time you ever see each other is when you need rides.” The light turned red and Patton slowed to a stop. “Isn’t there someone you can, I don't know, ask for help? L-like your parents or someone?”

Logan kept his eyes trained out the window. “We’re doing fine.” They weren’t. Thomas had to take up two jobs again.

“Logan, I don’t want to be rude,” Patton moved his hands to be at the bottom of the steering wheel, “but I don’t really think you two are fine. Healthwise, at least. I know it might not be my place to say, but can’t you talk to your dad --?”

“Never knew him.”

Patton shut his mouth. He paused a second or two before going when the light turned green. “Sorry.” He bit his lip. “Um, what about a mom?”

Logan frowned. “She hasn’t been around for a long time.”

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry I --”

“Don’t worry about it.” Logan couldn’t bring himself to look at Patton. “Not having parents isn’t exactly something that comes up in normal conversations with friends.” He could practically feel Patton’s guilt. He sighed. “When Thomas and I were first on our own, I realized how different I was from the other kids.” One way to get Patton to cheer up was to be open and honest. “I never had a dad like most did and then, suddenly, I didn’t have a mom, either. My only family was my brother.

“Anytime I had to talk about my family all I had to talk about was Thomas. Whenever I needed parents’ permission all I had was Thomas. I never knew what it was like to have a complete, nuclear family. So I just hid it away. As I got older, less and less people asked about my parents and l forgot I was any different in the first place.”

Patton didn’t respond right away. “Well, then I guess I’ll have to be your dad now -- and your mom. Your… dom.”

Logan snorted and clamped a hand over his mouth.

“ _Wait_.” A look of horror crossed Patton’s face. “Oh, shoot. No, I didn’t mean that.”

Logan tried to keep his laughter stifled, but he had to admit that was pretty funny. Once he calmed down enough, he lowered his hand. In as innocent a voice as he could manage, he said, “Daddy?”

To which Patton swerved into the opposite lane. Luckily, no other cars were around. He pulled over on the side of the road. “Don’t ever say that again!”

“What are you all smiley about?”

Logan blinked out of his daydream to see Patton grinning at him in amusement. “Oh, nothing.” He had the perfect response to this. “Just remembering how you’re my dom.” It took all of Logan’s willpower to not burst into laughter at Patton’s expression.

“I still can’t believe I said that,” Patton grumbled to himself.

“I, for one, found it quite funny.” Logan smirked.

Patton pouted and turned away. “Let’s just look at some more fish.”

Logan knew another great response. “That was rather childish of you, daddy.”

Patton spun around. “ _Logan Sanders!"_ He cringed a bit at gaining the attention of the few other people in the exhibit with them. He lowered his voice to continue. “I thought I told you never to say that again.”

“Perhaps you did.” Logan shrugged. “I suddenly can’t seem to recall.”

“I’m going to hurt you.”

Logan blinked in surprise before smirking again. “Kinky.”

Neither of them cared about the looks they got as Patton chased Logan out of the penguin exhibit.

When Patton caught up to him, he got another lecture on never saying those words again. Maybe he’d decide to listen this time. Maybe in another couple years, he’d bring it up again. Either way, it was worth it to see Patton’s flushed face.

Logan smiled and put his hands in his jacket pockets. He felt a jolt of panic when his hand came into contact with the little box resting in there. If only for a moment, he had forgotten all about it. The nerves from before came rushing back and squashed his amusement. He had to find a right time to do this.

“I still love you even though you’ve attacked me,” Patton said (to which Logan rolled his eyes). “So I think I can bear to continue with you.”

“I never realized how dramatic you could get.” Logan shook his head and took the lead through the exhibit.

“Only when I’m betrayed.”

The two carried on without another incident after that. They watched the fish swim around, touched a few starfish, and overall had a pleasant time. Patton was excited at every exhibit they went to. He was a real kid at heart, it seemed.

As time dwindled on, Logan realized his opportunity was closing. There were only a few more exhibits left before they completed the aquarium, and he couldn’t find a good moment. He didn’t know what it was, but he couldn’t find the right time to do it. Perhaps his nerves were getting in the way. It might have been irrational to be so nervous -- Patton would say yes -- but the fear was still there. The ‘what ifs’ still clung to Logan no matter how many times he gave himself the facts.

This might have just been a normal, human reaction.

One of the last exhibits was the moon jellyfish. This area was darker than most in order to show off the glow of the jellies. The way they moved was somewhat mesmerizing if not graceful. There were dozens of them flowing with the water or inching their way in their own direction.

Logan glanced at Patton and couldn’t help but keep his gaze there a little longer. The gentle yet fascinated expression on his features, the lighting -- it felt like looking at a painting.

“Patton.” Logan was compelled to speak in a low voice as to not disturb the tranquil atmosphere.

Patton turned to him with a soft smile. “What’s up?” He also responded in a quiet tone.

Logan watched as the trio that was in there before them exited without a word. Now they were alone. He tightened his grip on the box in his pocket. “I love you.”

Patton’s smile widened. “I love you too.”

“I should hope so.” Logan moved it around in his hand. “We’ve been together for a while, haven’t we?”

“Hmm.” Patton put a finger on his chin as if he was thinking. “Y’know, I suddenly can’t seem to recall.”

Logan let out a soft laugh. Maybe he deserved that. “Well, regardless, I hope you know that I love you.” His stomach started buzzing in anticipation. “Because I really do. I may not always know the best ways to express that, or I might not even say it as much as I should, but you mean so much to me. And…” It was now or never. “I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Patton’s eyes widened as Logan got down on one knee and pulled out the ring.

“So, Patton Calon,” Logan couldn’t even remember his own words, but that didn’t matter anymore, “if you think the same way, will you marry me?”

“I…” Patton gaped for a few seconds. He seemed so shocked that he couldn’t function, then he broke out into a wide grin and tears filled his eyes. “Yes! Of course yes!” He dove straight into Logan’s arms, almost knocking the both of them to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you could enjoy! Once again, feel free to suggest any prompts for this AU :)


End file.
